The present disclosure relates to vehicle detailing systems and more particularly to a mobile vehicle detailing system that is mounted in the rear of a vehicle, such as, for example, a truck or van.
Automobile detailing is the practice of performing an extremely thorough cleaning, polishing, and waxing of an automobile, both inside and outside, to produce a show-quality level of detail. It can be practiced for personal satisfaction, and it is sometimes performed to prepare a car for a show that features the appearance of cars. Most cars, both new and used, also are detailed before sale by dealerships. Elements of exterior detailing include, for example, claying, polishing, and waxing. Interior detailing involves the cleaning of the interior of a vehicle using, for example, vacuums, liquid cleaners, and brushes. Engine detailing involves cleaning the engine bay area of dirt and grease by using, for example, degreasers and all-purpose cleaners.
While there are no specific guidelines for what actually makes up automobile detailing, it is typically considered more extensive than washing and drying a car, and will often involve many steps. Main goals are typically beautification, but can also touch other areas such as, for example, minor paint repair, protection and sealant, surface restoration, as well as thoroughly cleaning areas that are normally ignored, such as, for example, the engine and under the chassis. A variety of shampoos, cleaners, degreasers, protectants, lubricants, polishes, clay bars, and waxes have developed over time to suit various demands of consumers and professionals.
There are many advantages to operating a vehicle detailing business from the back of a vehicle, such as a van, truck, or trailer. Start up costs and monthly operating costs are significantly lower. Additionally, there is the advantage of higher hourly rates from clients who prefer the convenience of having their vehicles detailed at their home or place of business. Of course, such detailing services also can be offered to owners of planes, boats, recreational vehicles, and the like.
Thus, a mobile vehicle detailing system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.